The present invention relates to knee replacement devices, and more particularly to partial knee replacement devices.
Knee replacements generally fall into two categories, total or partial. Partial knee replacement are also referred to as unicompartmental. Both total and partial knee replacements address arthritis and related conditions of the knee.
Partial or unicompartmental replacements fall into two categories, those that cover the tibial (shin) bone, and those that are inset within it.
The inset type comprises an inset which is implanted within the top of the tibia within the core of the bone with the result that the implant rests on potentially soft bone, because the core of the bone is softer than its periphery. An advantage of this type of implant is that it can be inserted through a relatively small incision thus speeding a patient""s recovery time. However, one of the disadvantages of the implant is that the implant may sink into the soft bone core over time through use.
In accordance with the present invention, a reinforcement for a partial knee implant device is provided.
According to one aspect of the invention, a partial knee replacement device is provided, comprising a tibial inset adapted to be inserted into the soft bone area in the top of the tibia, and a reinforcing member which is adapted to span the tibia and support the tibial inset.
According to another aspect of the invention, a partial knee replacement device is provided, comprising a tibial inset adapted to be inserted in the soft bone area in the top of the tibial, and a reinforcing spike having a pointed tip, shaft and head which spans the tibia and supports the tibial inset.
According to another aspect of the invention, a reinforcement device for a partial knee replacement inset is provided, comprising a reinforcing member which is adapted to span the tibia from side to side and support a tibial inset.